Todo empieza con un baile
by lorenar
Summary: Básicamente es un lemon entre Bellatrix y Lucius Malfoy, y todo empieza con un pequeño juego de baile que al final... se sale de lugar.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. ****Esta historia es un relato inspirada por los personajes de J.**

**Summary: ****Básicamente es un lemon entre Bellatrix y Lucius Malfoy, y todo empieza con un pequeño juego de baile que al final... se sale de lugar.**

Lucius estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa mientras Bella estaba bailando al compás de la música (ya que estaban jugando a una cosa estúpida que consistía en bailar lo mejor que se podía) con movimientos que a Malfoy le hubiesen gustado en privado, pero que en ese momento lo incomodaban un poco, ya que no quería que su hijo Draco se empezara a ablandar por las mujeres tan pronto.

Aunque no paraba de mandarle miradas que a cualquiera con dos dedos de frente hubiera petrificado, ella no se detenía, pero claro, pensándolo bien, lo sorprendente habría sido que hubiese tenido la reacción esperada.

Media hora después se vio tentado de enviarle un cruciatus, pero al final se decantó por llamarla y llevársela a su cuarto para que tuviesen una conversación, a ser posible adulta, cosa que no ocurrió. En cuanto llegaron a su cuarto Bella se le tiró encima y lo empezó a besar con una ferocidad de la cual nunca había hecho uso con él.

-¿No llevas demasiada ropa?- le preguntó ella.

Antes de que pudiese responder, ella agarró el borde inferior de su camisa y se la pasó por la cabeza. Rápidamente arrojó la camisa al suelo, extendió un brazo y colocó la mano en su pecho, como solía hacer siempre para indicarle que su corazón le pertenecía a ella sola y que en cualquier momento lo podía matar. Aún así, a Lucius le pareció la mujer más hermosa y deseable del mundo. Ni siquiera su hermana que para el resto del mundo era la guapa, podía combatir a sus ojos con la sensualidad y peligrosidad que desprendía en ese momento Bella, que lo volvía loco y hacía que todo se le olvidase.

Permaneció inmóvil como una estatua mientras ella le deslizaba la varita por la piel, mientras que la mano que tenía posada en su pecho la deslizaba en una caricia hacia su rubia melena, provocándole unos vergonzosos y placenteros escalofríos.

Lucius notó que intentaba desabrocharle el botón del pantalón, y antes de que lo consiguiera le dijo:

-Bella, no se te ocurra volver a bailar tan provocativamente delante de mi hijo. No me gusta como empieza a mirarte

-¿Qué pasa?¿ Estas celoso? ¿Prefieres reservarme especialmente para ti?- le contestó

-Puede ser.- y en ese momento le quitó el vestido que ella llevaba.

Ella se apartó y se subió a la cama. Lucius contuvo el aliento al vislumbrar su trasero desnudo, a través de la gasa transparente con la que la había dejado.

Bella se tumbó de costado y lo miró fijamente.

Una vez que se quitó el pantalón, Lucius se reunió con ella. La obligó a tenderse de espaldas y, en esa posición, el profundo escote de la gasa dejó a la vista uno de sus pechos. Lucius se aprovechó de la situación.

-¡AAAHH, siiiii!

Lucius la sintió estremecerse bajo él cuando pasó la lengua alrededor del endurecido pezón. Su cuerpo era fuego líquido y gritaba exigiéndole que la poseyera. Le separó los muslos con las rodillas. Su cuerpo se estremeció de forma involuntaria al sentir el contacto de aquella piel desnuda bajo la suya. Ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Entonces con una poderosa y magistral envestida, se hundió en ella hasta el fondo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un gruñido cuando el húmedo cuerpo de ella le dio la bienvenida con su calidez. Con la respiración entrecortada, la miró a la cara y quedó subyugado al sentir aquel cuerpo cálido y estrecho alrededor de su miembro.

Ella le deslizó la lengua por el cuello y se deleitó al sentirlo vibrar entre sus brazos. Muy despacio, Malfoy retiró un poco las caderas para torturarla con el movimiento antes de hundirse de nuevo en ella. Con tanta fuerza que Bella creyó morir de placer.

La sensación de sentirlo dentro por completo la dejaba sin aliento. Al igual que las acometidas de su cuerpo ágil y fuerte.

Bella cerró los ojos y saboreó cada movimiento de los músculos de Lucius, que se contraían y flexionaban sobre ella. Lo envolvió con las piernas y disfrutó del cosquilleo que le producía el vello masculino, hasta que ninguno de los dos se pudo contener más y se corrieron en un murmullo de gemidos de placer.

Después Bella se levantó, se vistió y se encaminó hacia la puerta cuando Malfoy la agarró por detrás y como siempre le dijo:

-Ni se te ocurra contárselo a nadie ya que si no, no estarás viva al día siguiente.

¿Todavía te preocupas por eso? Ya deberías de sabes que disfruto tanto como tú en nuestros encuentros, asique deja de repetirte de una vez- le respondió ella, y sin previo aviso le besó los labios y se fue directa al baño.


End file.
